


BDSM Contract - Soul of Friendship

by Pr1nceV1nc3



Series: GrimmIchi BDSM [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr1nceV1nc3/pseuds/Pr1nceV1nc3
Summary: Contract pertaining to my fic BDSM for the Soul of Friendship. This is not a static work, as I continue writing my fic and things occur to me I will update the contract as I see fit.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: GrimmIchi BDSM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	BDSM Contract - Soul of Friendship

Contract between Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Ichigo Kurosaki wherein Grimmjow will be listed as the Dominant and Ichigo as the Submissive from hereon within this document, with the purpose of helping Ichigo relax and recuperate when overworked or stressed.

0.0.0 Duration of Contract

Contract is permanent until both parties agree that the arrangement is no longer beneficial to either or both parties named above.

1.0.0 Submissive's Role

The submissive agrees to submit completely to the dominant in all ways. The submissive also agrees that, once entered, into the Submissive Contract, they belong to their dominant, within the guidelines defined herein.

1.0.1 Submissive's Veto

The submissive, where appropriate, holds veto power over any command given by the dominant, at which time they may rightfully refuse to obey that command. This power may only be invoked under the following circumstances, or where agreed by both dominant and submissive:

1\. Where a command conflicts with any existing laws  
2\. Where a command may cause extreme damage to submissive's life or powers  
3\. Where a command may cause permanent bodily harm to the submissive in any form  
4\. Where a command may cause psychological trauma

2.0.0 Dominant's Role

The dominant agrees to care for the submissive, to arrange for the safety and well-being of the submissive, as long as they own the submissive. The dominant also accepts the commitment to treat the submissive properly, to train the submissive, punish the submissive, care for the submissive, and use the submissive as they see fit.

Acceptable forms of care that can be applied by the Dominant:  
1\. Using verbal commands and verbal praise  
2\. Enforcing/requiring the submissive to position the body in specific ways  
3\. Light bondage, being extremely cautious of the Submissive’s response to new forms of bondage  
use of collar and pet play  
4\. Physical massages, focusing on the arms, shoulders, and back of the Submissive  
5\. Providing a listening ear and advice  
6\. Impact play  
Spanking- hard limit  
Caning- on hold/soft limit  
Flogging- green  
Whipping- on hold/soft limit  
7\. Sensory Deprivation

3.0.0 Punishment

The submissive agrees to accept any punishment the dominant decides to inflict.

Acceptable forms of punishment that can be applied by the Dominant:  
1.Kneeling in proper position, head down in silent meditation with no attention from the Dominant  
2.Sparring no released Bankai

3.0.1 Rules of Punishment

Punishment of the submissive is subject to certain rules designed to protect the submissive from intentional abuse or permanent bodily harm (see 4.0.0). Punishment must not incur permanent bodily harm, or the following forms of abuse:

1\. Blood may not be drawn at any time, outside of pre-discussed sparring.  
When angered, the Dominant can require a sparring session where the strength and power of both parties is not held back.  
2\. Burning the body  
3\. Drastic loss of circulation  
4\. Causing internal bleeding  
5\. Loss of consciousness  
6\. Withholding of any necessary materials, such as food or water

4.0.0 Permanent Bodily Harm

Since the body of the submissive now belongs to the dominant, it is the dominant's responsibility to protect that body from permanent bodily harm.

Should the submissive ever come to permanent bodily harm during the course of punishment or in any other submissivery-related activity, whether by intention or accident, it will be grounds for immediate termination of this contract, should the submissive so desire. Permanent bodily harm shall be determined as:

1\. Death  
2\. Any damage that involves loss of mobility or function  
3\. Any permanent marks on the skin  
4\. Any loss of hair, unless accepted beforehand by the submissive  
5\. Any piercing of the flesh which leaves a permanent hole  
6 Any diseases that could result in any of the above results

5.0.0 Others

The submissive may not seek any other dominant or relate to others in any submissive way without the dominant's permission.

6.0.0 Secrecy

All physical evidence of the submissiveness will be kept in total secrecy, except where both dominant and submissive agree.

The Dominant and the Submissive are in agreement that there shall be no discussing the condition of their relationship with others.

7.0.0 Alteration of Contract

This contract may not be altered, except when both dominant and submissive agree. If the contract is altered, the new contract shall be printed and signed, and then the old contract must be destroyed.

8.0.0 Termination of Contract

This contract may be terminated at any time. Upon termination, all physical evidence of the submission, including this contract, will be destroyed.


End file.
